General's Journey
General's Journey is a platforming game for the Wii U. It stars General Scotch, who has to venture through several lands to achieve world peace. It is rated T for Teenagers by the ESRB. Plot It is the year of 2050, where families are dying due to large fights between the human race and an unidentified alien species. General Scotch was just a baby when this all happened, and then he saw his mother die on the floor due to a gunshot. Scotch cried and cried and then his father came and rescued him. The two managed to leave the city seconds before it blew up in smoke, and everyone remaining in the city died. In 2065, the aliens are preparing to attack again, this time loaded with more weapons. At this time, Scotch was a secret spy and spied on the aliens' evil plans. After spilling the beans to humanity, Scotch became one of the leaders of the next war. Scotch then became a general of black hounds and was then prepared to fight off the aliens! After going through a series of long, complicated events, Scotch finds and battles General Splob. After Splob's defeat, peace is restored to the planet, and General Scotch is relieved that it was all over. But he never knew that there was a piece of matter left that would lead to the events of a sequel. Playable Characters (Reminder: All characters move with the D-Pad, press A to jump, and press B to use their weapon. Worlds Beginners' Base Beginner's Base is a short level, and it is where you learn your controls. The area is full of many grey walls and floors to symbolize its appearance as a base, and the sky is reddish purple to indicate that it is sunset. Chaotic City Your first mission is to destroy lots of aliens, and there are 500 you must destroy. The area is like a large maze, there are many switches and buttons to use to get around. The city is mostly on fire and there are roads covered with lava. The missions are: *Destroy the Aliens! *Set Off Bombs *The Wrath of Alucard *The Mystery of the Toxic Sewers *Rooftop Secret *Alucard's Revenge *City Hall Madness *Secret Under the Magma Roads Toxic Towers You need 5 Mission Emblems to go here. Get three missions done to unlock this place! Here, you must climb up the towers, destroy the towers, and then climb back down. You have to wear a gasmask in some areas to prevent getting intoxicated. The towers have many broken windows and the towers are made of crumbling bricks, and there is a mysterious purple fog in the air. Missions are: *Destroy the Towers *Shootin' the Spaceships *Toxic Plumbing *Bomb Man's Rampage *Destroy the Towers in 6 Minutes! *Havoc on the Rooftops *Bomb Man's Revenge *Lost Keys Frozen Forest You need 10 Mission Emblems to go here. Aliens have corrupted all of the animals, and you must kill them before they spread their diseases onto other animals! The forest is white and snowy, and there are frozen lakes. Beware the animals! They can kill you upon contact. Missions: *Kill the Corrupted! *Hidden Targets *Corrupibear's Wild Rampage *Snowy Puzzle *Corrupibear's Revenge *Bloody Battle on the Frontier *Rekilling the Corrupted *Spirit Capturing Wasteland Wrath You need 15 Mission Emblems to go here. Wasteland Wrath is a very dangerous area! However, it is the only way to get to the pyrmaid, your next destination! This place is full of acid pits and pollution, and you must use the gas mask to pass through certain areas again. The place is 60% covered with purple fog. Missions: *Race to the End! *Lost Keys *Secrets in the Sky *Fog Vent in the Wastelands *Fogonster *Garbage Falls *Acid Waves *Fogonster's Revenge Puzzling Pyramid You need 20 Mission Emblems to go here. Puzzling Pyramid is where the aliens are having a convention, and you need to bury the pyramid along with them! The place obtains a golden color, and there are many puzzles (obviously) to solve on your way to the center. There are lots of traps, ones you can't even see! *Bury the Pyramid! *Alien Invasion *Mummy Murdering *D33N0H Battle *The Lost Chamber *Hidden Puzzle Pieces *D33N0H's Revenge *Battle Against Shadows Enemies & Bosses Category:Games Category:Teen Games